User talk:Subtank
User Page It seems that the link to User:Subtank/Contributions in the tabber on your user page is causing your user page to not load for quite a few people. I would recommend dropping the DPL to limit the number... say the last 20-50 or so and post a link to your contributions page underneath it For a full list of my contributions... Rappy 22:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed that too. Not needing it anyway. :) — subtank (7alk) 03:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) This is EpsilonIndi from the Section 8 wiki. The forum thing on the main page is a bit confusing so I think it would be better to merge all of the forum categories. Can you help me with that? EpsilonIndi 15:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Template:Battle Infobox/2 Why did you remove casualties from the bottom of the template? I was kind of using that field... As you can see, it kind of messes the template up. Auguststorm1945 20:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :It uses "other" now. — subtank (7alk) 03:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) A Sad Farewell Beep :It's getting scrapped unfortunately... life is getting too hectic and I can only spare several minutes/hours for HF.— subtank (7alk) 10:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah well. Well, thanks for providing the inspiration in the first place. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Achievements Can I convince you into allowing me to activate the "achievements" feature of the wiki? Actually, never mind. Seeing as only the name and picture can be changed, but not the requirements, I don't think this will do much for us. Fwd:Derail template :Talk page =/= Article page. It's like comparing Mac and Windows... — subtank (7alk) 15:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) New Annual Award design Since you've allowed me to host this year's Halo Fanon Annual Awards, I thought I'd redesign our templates! Given the number of articles that are using the old design, I decided to create them as new templates so there wouldn't be any coding errors. Take a look and tell me what you think! :D *Most Unique Concept *Best SPARTAN *Best UNSC Personnel *Best Covenant Character *Best AI *Best Unaffiliated Character *Best Starship *Best Ground/Air Vehicle *Best Weapon *Best Technology *Best Event *Best Location *Best Organization *Best Species *Best Collaboration *Best Novel *Best Writer *Third Place *Second Place *First Place urgh! help! :) Hi Subtank, Long time no see; how have you been? Given my complete lack of expertise with technical stuff, thought I'd catch your help with something... when I try to access my userpage (User:RelentlessRecusant) the damn page never shows up, even on different browsers... not sure what's wrong? Do I have a transclusion function there (all pages created on HFFW) that prevents it from being loaded? Would it be possible to delete the entire page and recreate it ''de novo? Hope things are well, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 03:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Kylie! Long time no see! :D :The problem is caused by the DynamicPageList extension. I've hidden the tags in both of your userpages. It is likely caused by Wikia meddling around with the MediaWiki (other examples is the slow visual editor/Rich-Text Editor) and causing incompatibilities... so... yeah. :P — subtank (7alk) 11:59, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Subtank, you are a genius! I don't know how you accessed a userpage that doesn't load and found a way to edit it, but is there a way to allow all users to do the same? If so, you should post a blog or something and tell them how to do it. A lot of users still can't open their userpages. :Hackz. ;) :Don't worry. Those affected by this DPL error/bug is fairly small. Why not you make the announcement to avoid using the DPL tags? :) — subtank (7alk) 12:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::We should have asked you about this much sooner --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 13:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Friendly hello from DS2117 Wow, it's good to see you here too Subtank. :) DS2117 Hey, thanks for the advice for Marco-025. Just wondering, what parts should I change, I'm going through with the quote template like you suggested, but as for the formatting, I'm not exactly sure what I should do. I've yet to finish the biography, so what do you recommend changing around? I'm updating and trying to improve things as much as I can. Thanks. -Brodie-001 :Well, if you take a look at your article's Table of Content, you can see that sections after "Battle of Voi" are in a bit of a mess. Why not create a main header titled "Biography" to cover all those sections that have to do with the character's history? Also, try using for interwiki links; they are far more updated. As for biography content, why not summarise the entire thing and place a link to a story article that explores the section of that summary? i.e. create a story article that covers the events of the character, while the character article would only have concise summaries that has a link to said story article.— subtank (7alk) 11:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Era Icon help/acceptance Hey Subs, when you have the chance, could you please go over to the Template application page and verify my icon for use. It would be very much appreciated. Thanks a ton, --Den fryktedehodet 04:55, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Can work with class="wikitable"? Hey Subbles, I was fiddling with this template and trying to add "if" parameters to some of the sections. But it doesn't seem to be working. Can it be used with wikitable at all? 16:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :It should work; "class" is only a CSS feature and "#if" is a MediaWiki parser functions.— subtank (7alk) 20:20, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::How do I do it? I tried using but it hasn't helped :\ :::Don't know why you can't do it... Might be because you're using Wikia products (i.e. Oasis and Rich Text Editor). Switch to Monobook and the old editor and you won't get this problem. :P— subtank (7alk) 22:50, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm using Oasis, yes, but not the Rich Text Editor. I'll give Monobook a try though. ::::Oh no wait, you got it. Thanks! :D 22:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC)